This invention relates generally to the art of body massaging devices and more particularly to sexually stimulating stroking machines to be used on various erotically sensitive regions of the body.
Heretofore many persons, for various reasons, have failed to achieve sexual fulfillment in normal, heterogeneous sexual activities. Such failures can, and quite often do, result in both health and social problems. In this regard, some medical experts feel that many causes of incompatability between married couples can be traced directly to apparent sexual deficiencies which are psychological in nature rather than physiological. Also, some medical authorities feel that apparent sexual deficiences can, in turn, cause mental anxieties which could "snow ball" into severe mental problems. Thus, some people become "locked" in "mental-anxiety" situations which continually reenforce themselves and make it difficult for these people to mentally participate in normal sexual activities. Some such apparent sexual deficiencies have been described as female frigidity and male impotency, for example.
In recent years doctors and other experts have employed various forms of genital stimulation to treat the sexual deficiencies described above. Such treatments are sometimes used, for example, to "train" the sex organs of so called frigid females to function properly, or to verify to the satisfaction of both males and females that their sex organs are physiologically sound. Some experts have turned to the use of vibrators and other mechanical massaging devices for performing such manipulations.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a massaging apparatus which can be used to treat various forms of sexual deficiencies.
It is another object of this invention to provide such massaging apparatus which are relatively uncomplicated in structure and relatively inexpensive to construct, but yet are effective.